


So, your lover then?

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Quiet Moments Make Us Who We Are [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Wingman Chris, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, victuuriwriters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Post Episode 5's Press Conference. Phicit and Chris are the best friends, making sure that Victor knows exactly what Yuuri said. Everyone roots for the happiness of Yuuri and Victor! (Also see: how they officially became a couple)





	

Viktor couldn't think of a better place to watch Yuuri's press conference than surrounded by the family he had grown to love over the past few months. They had been a constant source of support and encouragement for his skater, and had welcomed Viktor with open arms from the minute he arrived. The only downfall to his current spot on the floor was that the broadcast of the press conference was being shown in Japanese only, without subtitles in any language he could read. He loved seeing how passionate Yuuri was on the screen, minus the horrendous suit and tie that Viktor swore he would burn as soon as Yuuri arrived home. He made this statement out loud, and then paused as all the faces next to him slowly turned in his direction. They all looked confused and slightly alarmed, making him laugh awkwardly.

As the press conference shifted from the skaters to the commentators' mundane explanations of the Grand Prix as a whole, Viktor stretched his legs elevating himself to a standing position. His mind was replaying the adamant facial expression of his skater. Yuuri had come a long way, and their relationship had become increasingly closer. It was of mild interest to Viktor that his primary emotion when Yuuri had left for the press conference was sadness. If he had learned anything during his time with Yuuri, it was that his life was much brighter when Yuuri was there with him. Although their relationship was progressing more slowly than Viktor had expected, he found there was beauty in the slow-paced discovery of all the pieces of Yuuri that made him beautiful.

On his night stand, his phone began to vibrate, changing his direction to retrieve it from across the room. He had been tagged in an extraordinary number of posts, but his attention was drawn first and foremost to the texts from Chris.

"Ay, Viktor, so this little Japanese man really is the reason you left competition?" Viktor's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line in surprise. "I thought relationships were off limits. I guess Yuuri's performance last year really struck your fancy."

Viktor smirked. He knew Chris wasn't referencing Yuuri's performance during the Grand Prix which was lackluster and full of hesitation. Clicking the link that Chris had forwarded along with his probing text, Viktor stood in frozen silence watching a reply of the conference with the Russian dubbed over top of Yuri's words.

Love was the first word Viktor registered, instantly trying to memorize the symbol Yuuri had drawn on his board. The rest of Yuuri's words flew straight into his heart, making it feel as if his chest was going to burst open. He sat, clutching his chest watching the press conference on repeat. Viktor had never held back his affections, only pulling back to allow Yuuri to meet him halfway. It had killed him not to declare his love for Yuuri to the world.

His hands shook as he restarted the video for a fourth time. If he looked away from it, for even a second it could have disappeared like a dream. After a fifth time through, Viktor shook the fog from his mind and stood, hastily grabbing clothes to put on his body,carelessly moving about the room as he shoved shoes on his feet. Calling Makkachin, he rushed from the room and out into the front courtyard of the hot spring.

Yuuri's mom watched as the silver-haired, red-cheeked idol of her son flew from the front entrance. All she had ever wanted was for Yuuri to be happy and it looked like that dream was about to come true for her boy. She hummed as she continued to serve customers, eagerly waiting for the boys to return so she could celebrate them in earnest.

* * *

 

Yuuri was shaking. Somewhere in the middle of his declaration his mind had gone blank and his heart had spoken directly from his chest. Phichit had already tagged him in a video of his statement, with his best friend's shocked face imposed over the corner. Phichit had conveniently tagged both Viktor and Yuuri in the Russian dubbed version of the press conference as well, ensuring that Viktor would understand Yuuri's meaning. His friend was apparently also the originator of the now trending hashtag "Victuuri." If embarrassment could kill a person, Yuuri was certainly well on his way to being dead.

Only part of him had known what he was going to say when presented with the white board. He and Viktor had discussed the press conference. At one point he had boldly declared to Viktor that his theme would be "on my love," but he had never been brave enough to speak explicitly as to who inspired that love. As he stood there, marker in one hand, board in the other, all he could think of was Viktor. He wished Viktor was standing with him instead of being with his family at the hot spring. Then he thought how wonderful it was that Viktor was a part of his family now. It was Viktor's face that kept circling in his mind, every facial expression, all of his advice, and most of all his laugh. Sometime during the Viktor montage in his mind, Yuuri had subconsciously scribbled the word "love" on his board. Looking down at it, all the pieces clicked and his fears faded away. Viktor was his strength and his love; it was time he told the whole world.

Now though, as he walked toward his home he could feel the nervous shaking of his hands inside his jacket pockets. What if he was wrong about all of Viktor's flirting? Yuuri had never been in love before and had certainly never been in a real relationship. What if Viktor wasn't flirting with him? Minako had been telling Yuuri for weeks to wake up and pay attention to Viktor's advances, but he remained in denial, convinced that Viktor was playing with him or trying to motivate him in a misguided way.

Their first competition together had changed that though. The way Viktor had touched his lips, the way he had gently placed cotton in his nose to stop the bleeding, the emphatic hugging after his scores were revealed, each had done its job, chipping away Yuuri's doubts about Viktor's feelings. All of those memories had fueled the fire in Yuuri's speech and were the only reason he was putting one foot in front of the other now. He had been wrong so many times in his life, but there was still a small piece of him that was clinging to the hope that he wasn't this time.

"Yuuri!"

The voice was punctuated with the bark of the dog, invading Yuuri's impending anxiety attack and snapping his head up. Standing only a few feet from him was the man he loved, Makkachin happily racing between the two of them. "Um, hi, Viktor." His voice sounded insecure and hesitant, gaze darting between the beautiful blue eyes in front of him and the overexcited dog at his feet. "Did you watch?"

His Yuuri looked so nervous that Viktor had to actively restrain himself from rushing to hold him. "I watched it," Viktor paused, placing a finger over his mouth, "pity I don't speak Japanese."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Viktor. He had seen the man like Phichit's post with the Russian commentator's translation. Viktor could be a flirt all he wanted, but it was time to turn the tables on the teasing. "Oh, it was nothing interesting." Yuuri shrugged, moving to walk past Viktor, tugging his smile in by biting his bottom lip.

Viktor snaked his hand around Yuuri's arm as the younger man went to pass him. "Yuuri," he purred, no longer able to keep his façade going. When brown eyes met blue, Viktor felt his heart flip over, "did you mean all of those things you said?"

Yuuri swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeable behind his scarf. "Every word, Viktor." The arms came around him so hard and fast that he felt the air knocked from his lungs. Smiling, he burrowed his face into Viktor's shoulder, returning the strong embrace.

"So your lover then," Viktor repeated his words from the beach feeling Yuri nod into his shoulder, "I shall try my best."


End file.
